John Kennedy
John E. Kennedy (Nov 17th) is a Muppeteer who has performed on various Muppet projects since the early 1990s. He began building puppets as a child in his hometown of Plainfield, Indiana where he performed shows at local libraries. 1 of his 1st professional jobs was as a singing, dancing, banjo-playing puppeteer at the Indianapolis Union Station Festival Marketplace. While working on a bachelors degree in theater atIndiana University Purdue University at Indianapolis (IUPUI), John wrote to the Jim Henson Company & was invited to several performer workshops in New York City. Around the same time, John coincidentally landed a job as a dancer in a Muppet revue for Walt Disney World. He relocated to Orlando, Florida, & in a few weeks he found himself working beside Jim Henson himself. John would go on to work with the Jim Henson Company & the Muppets for over sixteen years, a relationship that continues to this day. John, in recent years, has developed a career as an author & written two popular puppet making books, Puppet Mania! & Puppet Planet. He also hosts puppet making videos on the internet, builds puppets for various non-Muppet projects in the United States & has taught MFA classes in puppetry at the University of Central Florida. Muppeteer Credits *''Muppets on Location: Days of Swine & Roses'' (1991): Dr. Teeth *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992): Dr. Teeth (Muppetry only) *''It's Not Easy Being Green (Muppet Sing Alongs): Additional Muppeteer *Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996): Dr. Teeth (Muppetry only) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' video game: Dr. Teeth *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Alvin, the Alien from Malamaroo, Announcer, Armand, the Mayor's Servant, Backup Singer, 'The Birthday Bird, Celli, Downer Than Down Guy, Felix Finkledooper, Flitzpizzle, Hairy, Herbie Tidbiddle, Horace P. Riddley, Horton the Elephant, Irish Setter, Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo, King Lindy of Lime, Little Cat C, Little Wimpy Guy (voice), Man from "Up With Folks", McZuff, Money Whozit, Mr. Dorfman, Mr. Knox, Muckster, Narrator, Nervous Whozit, Norval the Fish, Raffle Ticket Selling Kid, Rock Singer, Sam-I-Am, Singing Lion, Spaceman, Thaddeus, Uncle Docks, Uncle Dutter (assistant), Uncle Norton *''Aliens in the Family: Bobut (Muppetry only) *Dog City'' *''Dinosaurs: Baby Sinclair, Spike, Sid Turtlepuss, Bryant, Mindy (animatronic/radio Muppeteer only) *Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Lead Away!'' (1996) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996): Female Prawn of The Rock Lobsters *''Telling the Truth: Additional Muppeteer (1997) *Elmopalooza'' (1998): Additional Muppeteer *''Brats of the Lost Nebula'' (1998): Rile (Muppetry), Additional Voices *''A is for Asthma'' (1998) *''Muppets from Space: 'Dr. Teeth, Alien Gonzos, Beach Hippie, Fozzie Bear & Sam the Eagle (latter 2, only Muppetry) *''Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor'' (1999) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''Mastercard Commercial'' (2002): Animal *''Kermit's Swamp Years (2002): Arnie the Alligator, Blotch'' *''We Are Family'' music video (2002): Dr. Teeth *''Muppets Party Cruise'' (2003): Animal & Dr. Teeth *''Animal Jam'' (2003): DJ 1 *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' (2004): The Amazing Mumford (on-set, Jerry Nelson looped dialog) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Floyd Pepper, Angel Marie *''Sesame Beginnings: ''Exploring Together (2006) *Disney Cruise Lines (2006): Kermit the Frog *''A Green & Red Christmas'' (2006): Floyd Pepper *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''in Wonderland Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) *''Pajanimals'' (2008): Apollo, puppet captain *''Coming Home: Military Families Cope with Change'' (2009) Predecessors/Successors External links *Official site *Puppets @ Activity TV - Comcast web site where John hosts puppet making videos *John Kennedy interview at Mouse Clubhouse See also *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *'John Kennedy' on the Muppet Wiki *'John Kennedy' on the Puppet Wiki *'John Kennedy' on the [http://oscarthegrouch.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oscar_the_Grouch_Wiki Oscar the Grouch Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Kennedy, John Kennedy, John Kennedy, John